


The Soft Weight Above My Heart

by FanFictionaries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Nipple Play, Oral, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionaries/pseuds/FanFictionaries
Summary: You're Dr. Olivia Octavius's intern. Need I say more?
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	The Soft Weight Above My Heart

Soft hands caressed smooth flesh. Cold metal pressed into hipbones and hardened nipples. Hot breath from your lips left a ring of condensation on the table below you. The soft caress of long curls tickled the skin of your back as lips trailed down your spine. The soft and warm flesh mixed with the teasing bite of teeth as she descended lower. Lower. Lower. This was always your favorite position. Bent over the work bench in her lab, completely naked, bare and open for her. Your legs spread wide, your toes barely brushing the floor as your calves stretched trying to find purchase on the polish concrete. Knuckles white, you clutched the edge of the table, small whimpers escaping your lips as long, thin fingers caressed your folds.

The implication of the position made your toes curl and your back arch. As Dr. Olivia Octavius’ intern, you knew it was wrong. You knew it was unethical, unprofessional, and completely irresponsible to your career to be stretched out for her pleasure as she worked you in and out and over the edge. There was no denying the initial attraction your first day in her lab. Not only was she brilliant, but she was gorgeous. Her long dark hair, sharp cheek bones, and devilish glint in her eye had caused your heart to stutter. It hadn’t taken her long to notice either. No, she was much too smart for that. You had been there approximately a week before she had you the very first time – sitting on her desk, skirt lifted and panties pushed aside as she sat in her office chair, head between your thighs. She’d had you just about every way imaginable since then, but there was something so erotic, so naughty, about the way she’d strip you and push you over the cold metal table in her lab.

Yes, this was definitely your favorite position.

“That’s it, baby,” Dr. Octavius cooed as a single finger slowly entered you. She teased you, massaging your walls languidly. She entered a second, slipping in easily due to the embarrassing amount of slick dripping down your thighs. “Look at the way you squeeze around my fingers. So greedy.”

You whimpered, the pads of her fingers finding the spot deep inside of you that turned you inside out. Your walls closed tight around her fingers as she stroked and swirled expertly. So good. So sweet. So amazing. So close.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Dr. Octavius chided, slipping her fingers from you. You whined, your hips moving backwards, trying to chase the pleasure she was depriving you of.

“As much as I’d love to see you fall apart like this, I want to see your pretty little face. Flip over baby.”

You wasted no time in turning over, sitting up and grabbing Dr. Octavius’, _Liv’s_ , face in your hands. The kiss was hungry and desperate on your end, but sweet, firm, and controlled on hers. You licked and nipped eagerly, trying to express to her in the small act just how much you wanted her. Your hands traveled, one burying itself in her thick curls and the other moving down to grip her ass firmly. Her hands were just as busy, traveling between you to play with your nipples. The sensation of her fingertips rolling and pinching the sensitive peaks caused a moan to slip from your lips and into her mouth. Liv smiled into the kiss, clearly pleased with the response, before placing her right hand firmly against your sternum and pushing you backwards.

“You know how this goes (Y/N). You first and _then_ me,” she said, lifting your left leg up and over her shoulder. Swiftly her fingers entered you again, not teasing this time. Instead she began a brutal pace, thrusting up as she slid in and out. Your back arched and your head tilted backwards, eyes shut tightly as pleasure coursed through your body.

“Eyes on me baby. Look at me while I make you come.” Liv’s soothing and seductive voice pulled you back and you blinked your eyes open to gaze upon her. She looked like a vision, standing over you, the light from the windows behind her illuminating her like some golden goddess of ecstasy as she stared down at you lovingly. Her left hand reached across your body, her thumb caressing your bottom lip. You took it into your mouth, swirling your tongue across the pad before she pulled it from your mouth and slid it down your body to your clit. She rubbed in tight circles as she continued to pump her fingers in and out of you. A jolt flew through your body, the coil in the pit of your stomach burning red hot.

“Liv.” You said her name like a prayer. Like a promise.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me. Come all over my fingers.”

You were soaring, flying high into the sky as you stared into her green eyes. Then, you were crashing, coming back from your high as her fingers slowed, bringing you down. You breathed heavily, now aware of the release that coated your center and thighs.

“God, I love how hot you look when you come,” said Liv, leaning down and kissing you softly. You kissed her back lazily, your body humming with satisfaction. The soft weight of her head laid upon your chest brought butterflies to your stomach and you stroked her hair lovingly in response. The room was quiet and calm, only the sound of your shared breathing could be heard as you laid there in the embrace of your lover. Your heart swelled with the realization that you’d never been happier. Before you could think about it, the words on your mind spilled past your lips.

“I love you.”

A small gasp escaped the other woman’s throat and she pulled back, propping herself on her elbows to look you in the eye. You stared back at her, afraid that you’d said too much but never for an instant backtracking. You meant what you said, no question about it. The only question was how she felt – how Dr. Olivia Octavius felt about you.

Finally, you let out a breath of relief when she answered, “I love you too.”


End file.
